My Lonley Pop-Star
by surah
Summary: He had taken her out to the most expensive hotel in the city only to break up with her. She cried and cried asking for an explanation, but there were none. Her heart shattered until…"Hey! kura?" The handsome male shouted towards the teary eyed girl. Sakura wiped at her wet cheeks and looked towards the voice. "Me…?"
1. Chapter 1

My Lonely Pop-star

Summary: He had taken her out to the most expensive hotel in the city only to break up with her. She cried and cried asking for an explanation, but there were none. Her heart shattered until…"Hey! ….Sakura!?" The handsome male shouted towards the teary eyed girl. Sakura wiped at her wet cheeks and looked towards the voice. "Me…?"

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura! Please won't you come with us to the concert tonight?" The purpled hair girl whined.

Sakura looked at a pocket mirror to make sure her curls were still springing. Her short brown hairs tend to unravel even when styled. She sighed in sadness seeing her hard work starting to flatten. "Tomoyo, you know I have a date tonight."

Tomoyo sighed as she sat on Sakura's school desk and looked her friend in the eye once the mirror was put away. "This is a once in a lifetime chance, Sakura! We have been in love with N.V.R. since they debut in China months ago!"

Tomoyo slammed her little palm against the table top to emphasize her words. Sakura jumped slightly and then smiled at her friend. "I know, and I'm sorry. But tonight is special. Yue has something planned." The brunette began to stand up and put her leather satchel across her body.

Tomoyo hopped off the desk and pouted while crossing her hands across her chest. "Fine, it better be worth it though. You won't be able to see Li live for a while." Tomoyo obviously didn't like Yue, Sakura's older boyfriend very much.

Syaoran Li, the lead singer to N.V.R. also Sakura's bias from the trio. Sakura bit her fingers and frowned, she had been wanting to see him for months now but her real life man was more important at the moment. "I know…" She whispered and then walked out of the class room.

"Where is he, it's 8pm." Sakura glanced down at her tan watch. It coordinated greatly with her brown skirt and white v-neck. She liked to dress very comfortable and casual. She pulled out her pocket mirror and checked herself out quickly. "Is this beany too much?" She asked herself as she tugged on it. She turned her pocket mirror around and there stood her 3 princes. It was a photo of N.V.R. laminated on the cover.

"Babe…"

A male voice approached from behind her. She quickly packed away her pocket mirror into her purse.

"Honey!" She smiled and hugged him tightly around his waist. He was quite taller it was hard for her 5'3" body to reach around his neck all the time.

"I missed you." He smiled gently down at her.

She smiled back and gave him a peck on his cheek. "What took you so long?"

"Oh uh just lost track of time." He lied.

She scrunched her face but kept her smile. _Weird, he's always worried about being on time. _

This was the first time they had seen each other in a week and she was too happy to question him any further. "What are we doing tonight?"

He turned her to the skyscraper beside them. "I got us a room. It's beautiful inside."

Sakura's eyes gleamed with excitement. The building was one of the best and most expensive hotels in Japan. "Really? You're so sweet Yue." She gave him a peck again.

To be with this handsome college man who chose her an average girl to be his girlfriend was spectacular, but for him to go to these lengths to share this moment with her was a dream.

"You're beautiful Sakura…" He kissed her check and she blushed.

They were laying on the king size bed together facing one another.

_Oh my gosh, am I going to lose my virginity tonight? Everything is too perfect. This has to be the night. I mean after all I am going to be graduating soon. Maybe I can even get into his college and we can attend the same school? Calm down Sakura let's just get tonight going first._

"I'm going to use the rest room. Be right back." He smiled at her and slowly got up and walked to the restroom.

She swooned at his every movement. He was too perfect. _BEEP!_ A cellphone noise startled her from her daze. She sat up and looked for her phone. It was lying on the TV stand next to his. She slid open her phone and got a picture message. It was Tomoyo and the gals. They took a selfie in the stands with the stage as their background. Sakura smiled and then noticed a blinking light behind her hand. _Hmm Yue has a message. _She knew she shouldn't have but she did anyways.

She picked up the phone and slid her finger across the screen giving her access to the text. _'I had a blast today honey. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I 3 U.' _

"What the…"

"Sakura…?"

She was frozen…This can't be real right now. She must have been having a nightmare. Yue stomped up to her and snatched his phone out of her hand. "What do you think you're doing? This is my phone can't I have some privacy?"

Sakura looked up at her boyfriend with wet eyes. This was no nightmare it was worse, this was reality.

"…W-Who is that?" Sakura stared at his phone.

He looked down at his screen and saw the message with haste he pocketed his phone and looked at her with concern. "This is a misunderstanding…"

Sakura was devastated. He had been cheating on her! "I want to go home." The tears began to slip from her eyes.

"No no please I can explain." He got down on his knees and looked up at her face.

She looked away to her side and wiped at one cheek. She couldn't figure out the words to say to him at that moment. All she wanted to do was scream and cry in agony. Her heart had been ripped out of her and her hands began to sweat.

"Yes Manager Clow, I found my room." Li let go of his rolling luggage to reach for his hotel room card. When he pulled it out of his jacket pocket it fell on the ground.

He reached to pick it up and then something else caught his eye. It was round and had a metal back. Li turned the object over and it was a photo of him and his group members. The colors were slightly faded. His eyes widdened with slight fear of having fan girls finding out his room location. Quickly he picked up the mirror and the room card. There was some talking down the hallway. To his curiostiy he peaked over to see a young looking couple, average looking couple entering a room together.

"Surprise Sakura." The tall male announced once opening the door.

The girl seemed to be giggling and excited. Li scoffed _she looks a little young to be sharing a hotel room with a guy._

"Li! Do you hear me!? Are you there?!"

The shouts from his manager made him jump. Li pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it as if it were evil.

"Ahhh, yes I'm fine I'll meet you guys at the dressing rooms in 15." And with that he hung up and started to enter his room.

It was big and luxurious looking, just like the last 10 hotels he had been to. He felt a little envy towards the couple he saw earlier. They probably weren't use to this luxury and thought this was fun. But to Li, it was all so dull and lonely.

After a few minutes of checking his social media networks he got up off the bed and starting taking off his clothes. He made his way to the rest room and showered.

_What are we going to do Li?_

He sighed as the warm jet streams of water penetrated his back. Tonight would be Li's 8th live concert. The rich and famous life was starting to wear on him and he wasn't sure if it was something he wanted anymore.

At first it was just for fun. His friend Takashi and he would play for their local church. Takashi convinced Li to try out for a new pop group with him and in the end Takashi didn't make it. Li was just as upset as Takashi was but Takashi wasn't any less excited for his friend.

Li became the new lead singer for N.V.R. and the last time he spoke to his friend was the night before he left their small city in the suburbs 10 months ago. He missed his friends and family. Thankfully the group members and the manager have been nice to Li. It helped him transition easier.

After he had finished showering and puting on some slim jeans and a long sleeve plaid button up he grabbed his phone. There was 6 missed calls all from Clow. Li sighed and fell back on the bed. He ruffled his damp hair a bit.

He dialed his manager back but there was no signal. "What the heck?" _Wow 15 minutes have already passed. Clow's going to be pissed._

He got up and decided to try calling once he was outside the building. He slipped on his jacket and decided some shades would do to hide his identitiy for a little bit just in case he ran into some crazed fans. Li entered the hallway where he heard lots of commotion.

"Let go of me! I'm leaving!" A girl's voice yelled.

Li quickly turned towards the direction of the voice. It was that couple again. The male had been grabbing onto the short female who obviously was very upset and wanted to be released.

_Should I do something? Am I getting punked?_

He ruffled the back of his hair again and decided to be a noble man to the rescue.

"Hey!" He shouted as he walked towards them. The taller male looked at Li and grimaced. Sakura yanked away and looked at the other male.

"Sakura...?" Li suddenly froze up and said her name. _How did I even remember her name?_

He remembered he heard the male surprising her earlier and said her name.

"Do I know you?" She sniffled and wiped at her wet cheeks.

Li paniced. This was going downhill real quick. He was unsure of what to do or say at this point.

"It's me...Li." _What the heck Li! We are going to introduce ourselves to the fighting couple right now?_

Sakura was unsure of who the male was because his shades hid most of his face.

"Sakura, who is this?" Yue asked with a hint of anger.

Sakura turned back to Yue and with a burst of anger she stomped on his right foot.

"This is... Li...I have been seeing him as well and he is a way better boyfriend then you are. Good bye Yue!"

With that she grabbed Li's hand and they quickly ran off together. Li was shocked when the short female grabbed his hand and dragged him to the exit with her. She didn't say a word or looked back up at him once.

Once they were outside the building she let go of his hand. He was slightly disappointed but unsure as to why. He looked around and saw his driver parked in the front waving him down. He turned back to Sakura to tell her goodbye but she broke down in sobs.

"AHHH!" She cried.

Li reached an arm out to her but decided against it once she turned to face him. He looked away pretending not to have notice her crying.

"Uh...I have to go now but, why don't I give you a ride?" He asked nervously. Crying girls were not something he could handle.

Sakura looked down at the ground and nodded. "T-thank you." She whispered.

They entered the car together in the back seat as the driver started off.

"Where should I drop you off?" He was very caustious of his words since Sakura hadn't stop crying.

She took a breathe in and out and wiped at her eyes. Slowly she turned towards the male who looked uncomfortable in his seat and that's when she realized the male was being driven. _He must be really rich. _

"I'm sorry for crying so much. I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me. Who are you again?" She asked while looking at him. It was dark now and she could barely see his face.

Li pulled off his glasses and then smiled at her. "Hi I'm..."

Sakura's eyes widened. Li loved surprising peple with his true identity.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Sakura questioned.

Li went from smiling to scrunched brows."What do you mean?"

He pulled out the pocket mirror from his jacket that he had found earlier.

"Crap! I told them to stop using the water proof eyeliner on me." He rubbed at his panda eyes.

"I must have forgotten to clean it off after my shower."

Sakura looked at the strange male. _A guy, wearing eyeliner? Who is this weirdo?_

She turned to look back out the window until she noticed the mirror in his hand. _That looks a lot like mine. _Quickly she reached for her bag and searched it. _My mirror, it's gone! _She turned back to him.

"I think that's my mirror." She whispered.

He looked at her and then back at the trinket in his hand. "No it's mine." He lied as he continued to rub at his eyes making it worse.

Sakura inspected it some more by leaning towards him. He leaned back a bit from her closness.

"It is mine! I must have dropped it when I was skipping to the room." She said to herself.

_Skipping? _The thought of a person skipping at her age creeped him out. _Maybe she's a fan. _

"Give it back." She demanded.

He didn't like her tone and looked at her. "I don't see your name on it."

Sakura gave him a confused look. "Neither is yours!"

"Well my face is on it so..." He turned the faded laminet towards her.

Sakura stopped breathing as she realized all the pieces. _He has a driver, he was at the expensive hotel, it's N.V.R.'s concert tongiht, and he said his name was LI! _

RING RING! Li turned away from her who seemed to be frozen and put the mirror back in his pocket in exchange for his phone.

"Hello..."

"LI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Manager Clow shouted.

Li looked around and then at Sakura who was still frozen and didn't seem to be breathing. He waved a hand in front of her face, no reaction.

"Um, I'm here. See you in a bit!" He lied and hung up.

"Just take us to the venue please." Li directed to the driver who nodded back.

"Sir, what about the girl?" The driver spoke.

Li turned back to look at her. She was still not blinking.

"Uh she's coming with me. I'm late so please step on it."

_I'm going with him? Is this real life? I might faint. _Were her last thoughts as they headed out for a night of adventure.

**Chapter 1 end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! Thank you for the positive reviews! I am very excited for this fanfic and I hope to make you all fee the same. Please continue to review and let me know how you are enjoying it. This is a short chapter but it is leading to a longer one next. :) XOXO

"Li, who is this girl and what is she doing here?!" Manager Clow yelled angrily.

Li ignored the man and continued to get his hair and makeup done with his eyes shut. He crossed his arms to show his lack of concern for the matter.

"She looks scared…" The dark haired male said.

"Li, why are her eyes red and puffy?" The silver haired male asked.

Li peaked through the mirror to the girl seated on their food table and shrugged. Even though he knew what the main cause was but he didn't want to explain his part in the ordeal.

"You guys have 2 minutes to get on that stage! Li if you don't pull it together tonight I swear I'll die and then you won't have a manager anymore." Manager Clow getting dramatic like always right before a performance.

Li grinned at Clow and replied, "Clow, everything's going to be fine. I'm focused."

Clow let out a loud sigh before leaving the dressing room.

"I'm out too." The dark haired male said before leaving as well.

"So how did you two meet?" The silver haired male turned to Li.

Li ignored the question and looked at Sakura from his mirror. He wanted to say something to her but he wasn't sure what to say. Besides, Yukito hadn't left the room yet, but that was going to change very quickly.

"LI!" The door slammed open and walked in a pretty girl with long black hair. She had on a black dress and red pumps which all looked very glamorous.

Li and Sakura jumped in their seats and turned to look at the women who entered.

"That's my cue, see ya Li." The silver haired male said as he left the room in haste.

"Meiling, what are you doing here?" Li asked. It shocked him to see her but then again she did follow him where ever he went. Just because he left the country didn't mean he escape her presence. She was worse than a psychotic fan. One time a blog that was created in honor of Li, but since it grew so popular and the owner of the blog had kept sharing how it would be her dream to go on a date with Li Meiling grew jealous and somehow go the blog banned.

"I came to see your first international concert of course! What kind of supportive number one fan would I be if I didn't make it?" She gave him puppy eyes as she approached his chair. "Besides, I'm going to be MC-ing for the POPSTARS convention this weekend. Don't worry I'll only interview you."

Li disregarded the female and told his stylist to stop touching up his hair. It was just a messy array of hair with tons of hairspray anyways. The stylist left the room leaving just the trio. He stood up and put on his leather jacket that was studded for the 'bad boy' theme tonight.

"You look so handsome like always." She grinned at him and stroked his cheek.

Before she could make contact with his cheek he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face. He tried his hardest not to grimace at her. When she felt unwanted or Li upset her, she could throw a fit ten times worse than Clow.

Meiling smiled up at him while their hands were still intact before he yanked away. She suddenly felt the eyes of another person. She turned in her heels to see poor little Sakura silent as a mouse and eyes wide open staring at the two.

"Li who is this girl?" Meiling asked with a hint of sass. Sakura had gained Meiling's full attention.

Li didn't want Sakura to fall prey to Meiling's cruelty but he decided to do something very sneaky. It would probably end up with Sakura as Meiling's most hated person but he needed a way to shake her. It wasn't like the two would ever meet again, right?

"Meiling, there's something I should tell you. This is Sakura, my g-girlfriend." He said while looking at Sakura. "Yeah we met a few days ago and we like each other a lot."

Sakura's and Meiling's jaw dropped as they both heard Li's announcement. They both felt a little faint, Meiling felt anger more than anything.

"Ahhh!" Meiling let out a high pitch scream. Her eyes grew teary and she stomped up to face Sakura. "This isn't over. You better watch your back!" She gave Sakura a hard shove off the table and stomped out of the room making her heels clank loudly against the tile flooring. Sakura's palms and right hip against the tile.

Li ran to aid Sakura who was now frowning in pain. She lifted up her palms and tears started to well up in her eyes once more that night. The skin of her palms were scraped up and slightly bleeding through small scars.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea she would do that." Li apologized as he reached for some napkins on the table and held them against her palms. He wished he had better equipment to work with.

"Ugh…it's ok. It just stings a bit." She lied. She could tell her hip was going to be a ripe purple tomorrow.

"Here let me take you to the hospital." He said without hesitation. He grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his neck and told her to stand. It was his entire fault. He should have known better to face his issues himself then put a person in the crossfire.

Sakura looked at his face. They were so close she couldn't believe it. All of a sudden all the pain numbed and all she could do was feel his neck against her arm and smell his sexy cologne intoxicating her.

She leaned up against the table for support and then dropped her arm from around his shoulders.

"Li, I'm fine. You have a concert remember?"

He looked at her when she let go of him confusingly and then realized she was right.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded and let a small smile escape her lips. He was sweet to care so much but she knew the night was going to end eventually.

"Ok…If you want you can stay here and after this song I can text my driver to come get you and take you where you need to go." He said with all sincerity.

She felt like blushing but her body was having too many mixed emotions to realize the situation, so she nodded instead to try and mask her awkwardness.

He walked towards the door and before he left he looked at her one more time with an apologetic look and a half smile. Sakura smiled back and just like that he was gone. Her idol had left and she was all alone holding napkins to her wounds.

She made her way to his mirror and looked at herself. She gasped at her reflection. Barely able to recognize herself through the red puffy eyes with washed out mascara rimming her bottom waterline.

"Damnit." She cursed. She couldn't believe that he claimed her as his girlfriend to another woman who was obviously way better looking. _But her personality was horrid. _

She looked around the small dressing room one more time capturing every last bit of Li Syaoran's world before she would make her leave. He probably didn't want anything to do with her after his concert. He'd be tired and she'd just be a girl he mistaking helped out.

When she stepped out into the dark hall way she could hear him singing. The stage was nearby. She smiled and thanked the stars that at least one good thing happened today. She got to meet Li and he didn't seem like a terrible person. Sakura took a breathe and then headed off to the exit in hopes of finding a cab and that someday she would get to meet Li again.

Close by a reporter stood stealthy as he snapped many photos of Sakura exiting the N.V.R. dressing room. "What happened in there? Who is this girl?" He whispered to himself. He pulled out his recorder and started to state, "First this mysterious girl follows the lead singer of N.V.R. into their private dressing room and next 'Princess MC' Meiling, comes running out in tears!"

"Could it be that Li Syaoran has traded a piece of fame for reality with this average girl?" The reporter eyes gleamed at what stories he could make out of the photos he had captured and everything pointed to the mysterious girl who entered N.V.R.'s dressing room. He knew he had to get more details about her.

Sakura Kinomoto had no idea what she was in for when she left that venue that night.

**Chapter 2 END**

Coming up! First Sakura's face is all over the newspapers and then Li shows up at her school!? Don't forget our ex-boyfriend Yue, he hasn't given up on Sakura just yet and neither has Princess MC Meiling with Li. Stay tuned for what happens next things are starting to heat up.


End file.
